Siren Song
by MidnightHalo
Summary: Dark Jasper finds his La tua cantante. Instantly he becomes obsessed with the girl that sings for him. But is she as human as he thinks or is she just a figment of his imagination? Will his obsession be enough to keep the girl alive? Lemon/One shot


**A/N: This story is a work of fiction. Any reference to historical events, real people, or real locations are used purely fictitiously. Any names, places, or actual events are incidents of the author's imagination. I do not own twilight or the characters. But I do own Isabel. **

**The song is Holding out for a Hero from the Shrek 2 soundtrack. **

**The main character is named Isabel - she is _not_ Bella. This is a Jasper/OC story. **

**One shot but I might continue I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

I sauntered into a crowed bar and took a table in the back, far enough away from the humans that I wasn't too tempted to take one of them as my meal for the night. The thirst I could already feel burned stronger in my throat. The monster inside of me was chomping at the bit to be let loose. But I held back, for now at least.

The room was warm and made my naturally cold skin tingle with delight. The human scents were more potent with the heat swirling in the air but I enjoyed teasing myself with the tantalizing aromas before I took the one that would satisfy me.

"Hey cowboy, what can I get ya . . . oh my . . ." The pretty little waitress froze when I looked up at her. I knew my bright ruby eyes would be shining against the dark light in the bar. "Uh . . ." she cleared her throat and I waited patiently, "w . . . what can I get for you this evening, Sir?"

"Bourbon," she smiled and whirled away from me quickly. Humans have always been scared of my kind. Their instincts told them what their conscious mind would never understand: we were dangerous.

Right now I was very dangerous.

When the pretty waitress returned she placed my drink carefully on the table and scuttled away before I could speak a word to her. I was glad. Her scent was far too appealing to my inner monster.

As I slowly sipped my drink – the strong sweet taste soothed the constant burn in my throat but didn't quench my thirst completely – I took a look around the place. It was your average small town country bar. There was a stage in the back corner of the room where a band was setting up to perform. The well stocked bar was in the opposite corner with a female bartender that looked to know what she was doing. There were pool tables in the far left corner where groups of humans were laughing and drinking themselves silly. They were all unaware of the hungry vampire watching their every movement. I could kill them all in an instant and they would never know what hit them.

I enjoyed that thought for a while.

I was brought out of my observations when the bar suddenly erupted in clapping and cheering. I turned my attention to the stage to see four young males taking their places as the young girl leapt upon the stage, more graceful than I've ever seen one of my own kind move. A bright smile spread across her lips and she took the microphone in her dainty hand. The lights around the stage brightened and music began pouring into the already loud room.

Her voice was angelic. Her sweet beautiful tone wrapped tightly around each word she sang. I had no idea what the song was but I found myself falling deeper and deeper into her needs and strong emotions. I felt her passion rise but it seemed overshadowed by her fear.

"_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life." _

Couldn't any of the humans see she was screaming for help? I felt her panic rise as a group of adolescents entered the bar but the girl continued with her song, seemingly unfazed on the outside, trembling on the inside.

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me. Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood, I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood."_

I was lost in her words. I could see she'd captivated her audience with the sound of her sweet angelic tones. And for just a moment, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to pretend she was singing to me. The melody washed over me in beautiful waves as I listened. The monster inside of me was silent, calm and peaceful for the first time in centuries. She was outstanding.

"_Oh I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong.  
And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero."_

I opened my eyes as the song finished to see her staring at me with a soft smile on her plump glossy pink lips. Perhaps, was it too much to think that maybe she was singing to me?

And so my obsession with this unknown girl began.

Every night I'd come back and sit at the same table. Every night I'd listen to her sing beautifully while her strong emotions washed over me. And every night when I'd catch her glance my way, I'd wonder if she really was singing to me.

Her constant love and happiness fascinated me. But it was her loneliness and fear that often held my attention. What was she so afraid of? Could it be me? Does she fear I'm the danger to her? Does she even notice me watching her?

But every night, before I had the chance to voice my questions, she would disappear. She left no trace of her scent, which I'd yet to sample. I knew it would be the most divine ambrosia. How could it not be? She was too lovely to have a scent that wasn't worth my time.

And every night after he left me, I'd hunt mercilessly. Every night I'd search for someone I knew wouldn't be on the dangerous streets so late at night. But I couldn't stop myself.

I was obsessed with her.

The girl I sought had to be exactly like my obsession. The same height, the same build, the same color hair and the same perfect pouty lips. I wanted to take her in ways I've never wanted, _needed_, a woman. And since I could not touch her while she sang so beautifully at the bar, I took my frustrations out on the first girl I saw that resembled her, even in the slightest.

A part of me knew it was wrong. A part of me has always known it was wrong. I could feel the humanity slipping from my grip each time I fed. But I didn't care. The need I felt to claim her as my own brought out my most primal side in every way possible.

I wanted to feel her.

I needed to feel close to her.

I've always enjoyed the hunt, the thrill of the chase. It was revitalizing. I love the taste of a girl's blood flowing into my mouth after a long run or a good hard fuck, hot and thick and luscious. And if they didn't feel the lust I constantly felt flowing from my obsession, I manipulated their emotions to get what I need.

As the weeks passed into months the girl's appearances at the bar grew less and less frequent, making me hunt more and more.

I needed a fix.

I was addicted to her.

When she did show up, causing an unfamiliar burst of excitement deep inside me, she seemed more fearful than the last time I'd seen her. There were often bruise under her eyes. And those same eyes always seemed so tired. She seemed to be losing weight rapidly and often there were bruises on her delicate skin that only the immortal eye would notice.

I was not happy with how unhealthy she constantly looked.

My anger persistently rose. Who would ever dare harm my sweet angel?

The monster in me roared each time I saw a new bruise on her skin. I felt a strange urge to protect her rise within me. And I knew I'd one day hunt the son of a bitch that's hurt my delicate siren.

But, on the nights she came into the bar she would sing just as beautifully as the first night I saw her. Sometimes when the mood struck she'd sing sad, heartbreaking, songs that could bring tears to even the cruelest vampires in my world.

While she sang, no matter the song, she constantly had a slight glow to her. Her emotions radiated off her body and I bathed in them, soaked them into my skin, and allowed them to linger in the air around me.

I was fascinated by her.

She became the brightest part of my day, the light in my ever darkening existence.

I watched her continuously for six months. Until my life changed completely.

She'd arrived at the bar dressed in a short red dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her lean glorious legs. She took the stage with the four watchful men. But instead of jumping into a song she smiled softly at the crowd and announced her departure from this small lackluster town. She didn't mention where she was going or if she would return and I felt the anger rise inside of me. How dare she leave me? I don't even know her name!

Our eyes locked on the first song she sang and I held her gaze for the rest of the night. I felt her lust rise within her and in return my body responded to her needs immediately. It took all my strength not to take her right there on the stage.

The monster roared in anger. He wanted her. He needed her as much as I did.

After the last song she smiled and thanked her audience for their applause and descended her stage. Breaking her usual routine she perched herself at the bar and ordered herself a drink. The four men she's always with disappeared and she was left alone.

I didn't hesitate.

I was beside the girl before her next breath. For the first time in six months I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet ambrosia of her scent. I've never smelt anything more amazing in my life. Her scent was so pure and innocent so strong and tempting.

Virgin's blood.

I was aroused with just the thought of what I could do this tasty little morsel. I could bring her such pleasure, pleasure she has never known before. The thought of taking her virginity from her, stripping the innocence off her and pouring myself into her made me groan.

My entire body quivered as the sweet apricots, mangos, and honey filled my senses. She'd used vanilla scented shampoo and body wash that seemed to only accent her naturally heavenly perfume. The clear lip gloss she wore on her lips smelt of strawberries and I wanted to lick it off, just to taste her.

The monster inside of me growled in desire, demanding to be let loose so he could have his way with her. And I knew I would let him, I didn't want to deny myself the exquisite beauty before me. I wanted her as much as the monster.

And so help me God, I will make her mine tonight.

I will bury myself deep inside her hot dripping core and relive her of her innocent pure essence.

But I was still the predator. She was still my pray. There was nothing else in the world but that truth. Tonight, after I've given her the best pleasure she has ever known, I will take my reward while I'm still buried deep within the cavers of her beautiful body.

I distinctively heard her breathing increase. I could taste her sweet breath in the air circling her. Her appealingly delectable scent was burned into my brain the moment I smelt her. If I lived to be a million years old no human would ever smell that lovely to me.

The thirst burned through my throat like a fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring.

Not a full second had passed. She hadn't even comprehended I was next to her. My eyes closed as I tried to concentrate on anything but her scent. I wanted to spend as much time as I could taking pleasure in her body before I sampled the wine that has been presented to me tonight.

I've always had adequate control over my thirst but then I've always had what I want. There was never a need to control the monster within me for he could come out and play whenever he wished. And I often enjoyed it as much as he did.

After spending so many centuries on this earth I have been able to learn to control my deepest desires and thirsts. Usually the thirst was nothing more than what I was certain my siblings felt when being around a human. I was used to the way a human scent made me feel, the dry ache in my throat, the hallow yearning in my stomach, the automatic tightening of my muscles, the excess flow of venom in my mouth. This was all normal, usually easy to ignore until I wanted to feed.

It was nothing like what I felt now.

This feeling was magnified one thousand times as her scent continued to assault my senses. The once annoying itch that I had gotten used to was now a fully fledged burn, scorching painfully down my throat and begging to be quenched by that delicious crimson liquid just under her soft supple creamy skin.

She had skin that looked so soft and delicate I wanted to touch it, to feel her softness under my fingers, the warmth of her body against mine was suddenly burning into my body as I sat unmoving beside her.

With all the strength left in my body I turned my head, slowly, to look at her. The scent of her sweet mouth-watering blood did little to prepare me for the instant physical consciousness that the sight of her left me enthralled with. While she was on stage I was never able to get a good look at her. Now I couldn't take my eyes away from the stunning girl.

Her big round eyes were a dazzling solid gold and framed in thick long black lashes. I've never seen eyes like hers before. They were magnificent and such a beautiful rich vibrant golden. She had an innocent vulnerable look to her that had my cold heart beating after centuries. She had soft porcelain skin that held a hint of creamy color which sparkled with the tenderness of youth and vitality.

I watched in awe as her full button light pink lip made its way between her dazzling white fangs and she tugged on it slightly. I was taken off guard, I wasn't expecting to see fangs, she's human after all. There is no scent telling me she's immortal, vampire or otherwise. I shook the thought off, if I didn't kill her tonight I'd ask her later.

Her blond hair seemed to shine in the constant gloom that had taken over the skies for the past few weeks. It was a beautiful shade, much lighter than mine; a champagne blond with light blond highlights. It curled around her shoulders and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her long uneven bangs fell into her face and eyes. Her hair looked soft. I found myself wanting to touch it, to run my hands through her silky locks.

That's when it first hit me, the powerful undeniable shock to my chest, like a lightning strike had hit me. The feel of it echoed through my rib cage, knocking the redundant oxygen from my lungs, if I had been human I would have gasped and coughed, spluttering at its unexpectedness.

I felt her heavy heart beat against my ear and her eyes slowly fluttered across to me. Her glance met mine with such depth and passion, and yet, it was so horribly agonizing. The utter sorrow, guilt, and loneliness were so heightened. In all my years I have never felt such a thing from one person, there was so much _pain_. I hadn't noticed how strong her emotions actually were.

Subconsciously she leaned closer to me, her head tilting to the side slightly. She was growing impatient but I was unsure what she was waiting for.

I memorized the features of her lovely face. My gaze caught on her long velvety throat, exposed to me. Without thinking I leaned a little closer to her, my nose skimming along her collarbone, taking in her wonderful scent.

A soft moan left her lips and I felt my pants tighten around my groin. My dick throbbed with the need I felt for her.

Her emotions were hitting me harder than her beautiful scent had. I've never felt anything so strong in all my life. No person, I've met, has ever felt so much pain. The anguish and heartbreak coming off her body was undeniable but the agony, loneliness, isolation, guilt, grief, and sorrow, the fear and pure undiluted terror washed over me like a tidal wave, but it wasn't aimed at me, this was something, _someone_ else.

I felt my own anger rising. Who could ever hurt such a beautiful angel . . . _my_ angel?

My head leaned against her chest without my permission to do so; I could hear her heartbeat fluttering like a humming bird. My lips brushed over her throat and I heard her eyelashes sweep over her cheeks as her eyes slowly closed. Her head, almost instinctively, tilted to the side, giving me permission to take what I wanted.

This little act of submission pleased me greatly.

My nose skimmed across her collarbone again, and up her throat, taking in her scent, giving into what I wanted most.

My body ached for her.

I needed her.

I wanted her.

I craved only her.

She was still, like a statue, as if she knew with one wrong move she would be dead.

My eyes met hers once more, the glow of her skin shined brightly against the marble of my skin. I couldn't help but relax against her. Her emotions shifted slightly, I felt her relief and her love pouring out of her. I felt her desire and her lust. And in return I felt my dick twitch eagerly.

I felt absolutely, utterly, giddy. Like a human teenage boy all over again. I'm so used to the constant stream of emotions that comes with living among humans for years that it took me off guard to feel only _her_ strongemotions.

The bloodlust I'd felt for her just moments ago changed swiftly. This feeling I had suddenly, it wasn't for her blood.

This was elemental.

This was man to woman, woman to man.

Not predator to pray as I had thought only seconds ago.

I can't deny her blood is the sweetest I have ever smelt but it's her eyes, so filled with joy and happiness, light and love, suddenly. How could anyone ever take that away from her? How could I ever harm this sweet little angel, especially knowing, under her happiness, she's aching with pain and agony?

My lust was not for her blood. I had been wrong. This was the most essential, loudest, strongest emotion a vampire can ever feel.

Mate to Mate.

I knew as soon as I looked into those beautiful bright eyes, beyond a shadow of a doubt, my world had changed irrevocably.

I watched as she took a sip of her beer. Her full light pink glossy lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle and I felt the fibers in my pants breaking against my hard erection. Her tiny pink tongue licked around the edge of the bottle and her eyes met mine. She smiled lazily, her hand reaching out to stroke my chest.

The shock I felt as soon as her hand swept over my chest and across my heart was like nothing I've ever felt. My breathing hitched and my mind went blank. I had no idea what was happening to me.

I felt as if an iron vice-like grip had been clamped around my long dead heart. I was consumed with only the feeling, an unwavering tugging in my chest. My breathing grew more rapid as the emotions surged through my body; need, lust, desire, love, they were all so powerful.

My fingers gripped the edge of the bar but it was not the bar I needed to hold onto, it was the girl. The monster in me paced back and forth, growling and snarling at me, begging me to give him what he wanted.

And before I had a chance to speak or move or run away, the girl made the decision for me.

She stood up slowly and positioned herself between my legs, pressing her hot core against the quick forming bulge in my jeans.

I groaned, her blazing hot skin sliced through my clothes and covered every inch of my body.

"You've kept me waiting long enough," she said softly. Her fingers grazed my shoulders. "I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first move." Her body leaned against mine and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her hips and grinding my aching cock into her core.

The electric shock I'd felt moments ago was stronger now. The vice-like-grip squeezed my heart tighter and I felt her heat warm my heart.

"What's happening?" She whispered.

"You feel it too."

"Yes," she whimpered as I pulled her closer to me, "it's incredible."

"Are you not scared of me?" I had to know. I felt no fear coming from her. I felt only love and desire and lust. This is not usual behavior for a human.

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?" She asked, her fingers lightly caressed my cheek, her eyes looked lovingly into mine.

She was not afraid of me.

I could feel her trust in me.

Her beautiful, now black eyes, locked with mine as she let her hand trail lower on my torso. Her fingertips grazed my erection and I hissed in response. She smiled playfully but didn't move away from me.

"What are you?" My voice was husky with desire.

"Well, I . . . I'm I . . . Isabel Rossi . . . and I'm a writer. What's your name? She said slowly

"Jasper Whitlock," I whispered into her ear. She gasped in surprised and jerked away from me, her eyes searching mine.

After a few moments she spoke. "Well . . . it's a pleasure to meet you Jasper Whitlock," she purred, nuzzling her head back into my neck. She licked from the base of my neck to my jaw and I growled low in my chest.

She smiled, her eyes glowing with something I didn't recognize and I attacked her neck with soft wet kisses. She moaned as I sucked on her pulse point. Her fingertips gripped my hips, pressing me into her, seeking a release we both needed so desperately.

She whimpered as my arms wrapped tightly around her body. "It's not enough," She whispered. "Why do I feel like this?" I tasted her emotions; love, desire, need, happiness, excitement, joy, compassion, longing and affection.

I purred, rubbing my head against her neck. I needed her to smell like me.

_Mine_.

"I feel it too," I whispered. My emotions mirrored hers but I wasn't sure if I should tell her she's my mate.

_Would she still leave if I told her?_

It would matter, I'd go after her.

"I want," she whispered, pressing her small hand into my arousal. I moaned, feeling the heat of her palm coat my body instantly. My erection throbbed with the need.

My body acted on instinct, automatically giving her what she wanted.

_Would I be able to deny this girl anything?_

I stood up. Her scent was so strong now; her arousal filled the room entirely. Her eyes were wide with lust and darker than I'd ever seen in a vampire. I tossed a few bills on the counter and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her out the bar and round the corner.

I needed her.

And I needed her now.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

The monster chanted in my head.

"No," she said firmly. "Bed," she pulled me towards the parking lot, "I'd rather our first time wasn't in a dirty ally." It wouldn't matter as long as I was inside of her making her scream my name. But even the monster in me agreed to give her what she wanted.

As she walked in front of me I watched her hips sway gently. I could feel the low growl forming in my chest. She had a delicious ass I'd eagerly sink my teeth into.

We were in the parking lot when my hand reached out to grab her hips, pulling her against my erection, grinding into her and showing her exactly what she was doing to me. She giggled softly and rubbed herself against my groin.

She turned to face me, keeping her body pressed against mine. "Hmmm . . . My flight leaves tomorrow morning," her soft gentle voice sent chills up my spine. "You have one night. Make it count cowboy," she whispered, slipping into the taxi waiting at the curb.

I have no idea how she knew where I lived but I wasn't asking questions tonight. I was more preoccupied with the idea of having her sexy little body in between the sheets of my bed. I helped her out of the car, her short dress showing me her delicious thighs. I wrapped my arm around her, placing my hand on the small of her back to lead her up to my apartment.

"Good evening, Sir." The doorman nodded politely.

With a firm grip on her body I pulled her into the apartment and had her pressed against the wall before the door shut behind us. She smiled and lightly traced my jaw and lips with the tip of her finger. My thigh separated her legs and I pulled her dress up over her head, throwing it behind me.

I swallowed back the venom pooling in my mouth.

She was magnificent.

I could smell her heat and her arousal filling the apartment. "God, you smell so good."

Her head nuzzled into my neck and I gripped her panties ripping them off and letting the material scatter on the floor.

"I can smell you," I hissed.

Without delay my skilled hand gently stroked the bare flesh between her legs. I groaned feeling how wet she was and pushed my fingers easily into her slickness. She moaned when my thumb flicked over her sensitive clit.

"Sensitive little thing aren't you?" I whispered, lightly biting on her earlobe. I pressed my thumb harder into her bundle and felt the desire building inside of her. I wasn't opposed to manipulating her emotions but I left them alone for now. I slid another finger inside of her, pumping in and out of her furiously. Her grip tightened on my body and her head fell back against the wall with a significant thud.

Within seconds I felt her slick pussy tighten around my fingers and she screamed my name. I wasn't expecting to enjoy the sound of her scream as much as I did. The monster roared in pleasure and my hips bucked into her.

_I wouldn't be able to control myself tonight. _

Her body shook against mine and I enjoyed her emotions filling me. She was just as eager as I was. I pulled her up, wrapping her thighs around my waist and pushed her back into the wall with so much force it cracked and crumbled.

She tore my shirt off my body with an animalistic fury. My teeth bit into her lace bra, ripping her beautiful perky breasts from their confines. I growled in appreciation.

My lips attacked her neck again. I sucked on her skin, leaving my scent all over her throat. No vampire would dare harm her now. I felt the growl of the monster deep inside my chest and the girl moaned, rubbing herself against my throbbing cock.

"Jasper," she whimpered.

_Shit, I love it when she says my name. _

"Bed. Now."

I didn't even bother to move at a human pace. We were in my bedroom by the time she'd finished her demand. I dropped her down on the bed and pulled off her shoes, tossing them aside while my eyes took in her stunning body.

She was amazing.

Perfect.

A tiny little thing, no more than 5'1 but she'd fit perfectly with my 6'3 frame. Her body was dangerously curvy, toned to perfection, with beautiful creamy skin. I licked my lips as she slowly sat up. She seemed to enjoy my eyes on her body as much as I did.

She grinned playfully, admiring my chest. Her soft hot hands ran over my pecs and abs. She licked my stomach and swirled her hot velvety tongue around my nipples. I didn't even have to direct her the way I have to with other women, she seemed to know how to push my buttons. Her teeth lightly nipped at my nipples while her hands tore the fabric of my pants from my body. My cock sprang free and Isabella smiled happily.

"Like what you see?" I asked as she looked down at my engorged member.

"Absolutely," she purred.

She gripped my cock, pumping me hard but I wasn't in the mood for foreplay I wanted to be inside my mate.

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

I grabbed her hands and pushed her back into the bed. I leaned down over her, positioning myself between her legs. Her hips rose automatically and the tip of my cock rubbed against her slit. Her entire body shook with the sensation of my icy cold penis against her baking hot core.

_How is she so fuckin hot? _

I guided my cock to her clit and massaged it roughly with the tip of my penis. Her hips jerked in pleasure and a low throaty moan escaped her lips. But this wasn't like the other times, this moan came from her throat, like a sirens call. She was calling me towards her and I knew I wouldn't be able to let go.

I needed her.

I wanted her.

_Mine__._

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

She looked mouthwatering lying before me. I spread her legs further, allowing me deeper access and rubbed my dick up and down her slit making her growl.

"Jasper," she moaned, "_Inside_." My cock pulsed with her demand.

"This is going to hurt darlin'," I whispered against her ear, my chest pressed against hers, and my hand found hers, our fingers lacing together.

I've taken many virginities in my time and I've enjoyed the pain and pleasure of them all. But I didn't want to cause my sweet angel any pain.

I slowly slide inside of her.

She was so wet.

So hot.

So god damn tight.

I felt her body tense beneath me and the pain washed over my body as her legs wrapped around my waist, giving me more access to her. When I heard her soft whimper and her hand gripped my arm I stopped, allowing her to adjust to me.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, are you alright?" I asked.

The monster purred in delight. My head rubbed against her neck.

"Oh, please don't stop Jasper," she cried. Her hips rose to meet mine, urging me to continue. I lightly kissed the tip of her nose and pulled out of her, thrusting back in quickly when I felt the, now, cold air hitting my cock like an ice storm.

She moaned that same throaty moan, her sirens call, and I growled possessively.

The need I felt to make her as my own grew to astronomical heights and I bit down lightly on her neck, never breaking the skin.

She was so tight and warm. I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Oh fuck."

My headboard was hitting the wall with each of my hard thrusts.

"Oh God."

She was surrounding me. The heat of her body cascaded over me, wrapping me tightly against her body. I felt her back arch under me. Her breasts pressed against my chest, her hard nipples rubbing against my marble skin. I lifted her legs tighten around my waist.

My hands went to her thighs, running up and down her smooth silky skin. I explored her body, traced the sides of her torso as my hips thrust into her hard and fast. She filled all of my senses. War could have broken out and I wouldn't have known.

"You feel so good against my skin," she whispered, pressing herself harder into my body.

"Oh fuck," I growled. "So tight." Her skin was scorching hot against mine. It was better than anything I've ever felt. Better than any woman I've ever made love to. Human and vampire. Better than the first time when I was a weak, inexperienced human. Better than the first time with Maria, fuck, all the times with Maria. Better than the first time with Alice.

They held nothing to Isabel.

She was ten thousand times tighter and hotter wrapped around my throbbing cock.

Her hands gripped my hips, pushing me into her further. My lips kissed every inch of her skin. I couldn't take my mouth off of her. She tasted magnificent.

I watched as her hand traveled to her breasts and she massaged her nipple. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. But I swatted her hands away, replacing them with my mouth instead.

Every inch of her would smell like me.

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

"Oh, fuck, Jasper!" Her hands gripped tightly to my forearms as my thrusts became harder and faster. I'm not even sure I could have controlled my strength if I wanted to. "Don't stop, that's it right there!" She growled. "Oh fuck."

She was so close I could feel her tightening around me. I drove into her hard and fast, furious. She screamed my name as another orgasm ripped through her body and I poured myself into her, feeling the ecstasy of her coming all around me. The scent of her arousal filled the bedroom and I knew it would be weeks before the scent disappeared.

But it wasn't enough.

Not even close.

I yanked her off the bed and pressed her into the far wall, pounding into her already spasming pussy. Her head fell back against the wall as I dove into her sopping core. I needed to be deeper, further, I had to be inside of her.

_I couldn't get enough. _

"Oh, don't stop," she cried. "Oh, fuck don't stop . . ."

A low growl rumbled in my chest as she came again, her juices sliding down her leg, her pussy milking me. "I'll never stop," I hissed. "_Mine_."

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

_Mine_.

I entered her again. Harder. Letting the monster take control of my body for the first time tonight. Isabella smiled that sexy kitten smile as if she could feel my inner monster skimming the surface.

I grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her towards me and crushing my lips to hers. Her legs tightened around my waist, her heat surrounded me. My tongue plunged into her mouth and a groan escaped me when I felt her tongue on mine.

"Harder," she begged.

_Fuck it felt good. _

"You like that darlin, you like my big cock inside of you?" I licked her neck, eager to taste her blood. But I hadn't had enough of her body yet.

"Oh shit, _yes_!!" She cried. My body pressed harder into hers as another orgasm soared through her body and this time I magnified it, pushing as much lust and desire into her as I could. Her hips bucked furiously into me, the way I liked, and she screamed my name.

Her hands were in my hair then, pulling on it, and pulling me closer to her. My head leaned against her shoulder.

"You are _mine_," I hissed, viciously. My lips wrapped around her neck, sucking on her pulse point until I could feel the blood vessels breaking under her skin. "_Mine_," I growled. "Tell me," I demanded.

I needed her to say it.

I needed to hear her.

"I'm yours!" My monster growled in pleasure. "I'm all yours," she whispered against my ear. I could feel her walls squeezing my cock again. "I'm all yours," I let out an animalistic growl and gripped her body tighter to me. "Forever."

"Forever," I agreed, kissing her lips fiercely. "Now scream for me baby, scream my name Isabella." I pulled back a little and made my thrusts more powerful.

She screamed and her walls squeezed tightly against my cock as another earth shattering orgasm filled her body. She was so beautiful as the pleasure filled her body. Her eyes scrunched up, her fits gripped my arms – holding me tight against her as if she couldn't be close enough to me – and her beautiful lips parted just a fraction.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered against her ear. I kept thrusting into her, unable to stop. "I can't stop sweetheart, I can't stop," I hissed feeling the tightening in my abdomen.

"Don't stop," she whispered tiredly against my neck. "Cum for me baby," her soft voice coated my body and her lips lingered on my throat, biting my skin.

_And fuck it turned me on. _

I could feel her exhaustion but she continued to meet my thrusts until my body reacted and I came.

Brutally.

Frantically.

Urgently.

My teeth ground together in an effort not to bit into her soft throat and taste the blood I could hear flowing rapidly through her veins.

_It was too much. _

_I needed it. _

I felt her release again and the emotions overwhelmed me. It wasn't just her body and her blood I craved.

It was her emotions.

I fed off of them.

They were so strong so blinding and so unfamiliar. For the first time in centuries I felt absolute pure blissfulness. She was so happy and so in love. And I wasn't even sure if it was me or the monster reacting to her anymore.

But still it wasn't enough.

I couldn't get control over myself.

My need for her ran deeper than I'd thought it would.

I thrust frantically into her, my venom exploding out of me; filling her small little body. I wanted to forever be inside of her, a part of her for all eternity.

"Oh Jasper," she whispered, her head falling onto my shoulder.

I growled happily.

I enjoyed the feeling of her exhaustion, knowing it was because of me. No other man would be able to satisfy _my_ mate the way I can.

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

_Mine._

The monster roared inside of me, desperate to taste every part of her.

To make her ours.

Her arms tightened around my neck and I felt her desperation to keep me close. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

Without thinking of the consequences I replied instantly, "I would never," I promised her, gripping her body to mine.

"I need more," she murmured to my delight.

_Seems my little sex kitten has quite the apatite. _

I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I could see the heavy blush under her cheeks rising to the surface but all I felt from her was pleasure and love. Her breasts heaved up and down with each breath she took. Her body was glowing with a fine layer of sweat, making her body almost sparkle against the moonlight shining into the window.

"I want you . . ."She whispered.

A broad smile spread across my lips before they were crashing against hers. I desperately sucked on her lips and her tongue. Her soft tongue slide across my fangs and I smirked at her bravery. The taste of her mouth filled my sense and I flipped her onto the bed so she was on her hands and knees.

"Brace yourself," I whispered.

I plunged into her. Isabel let out a muffled scream as I grabbed her hips, pulling her into each of my thrusts. I drove into her hard and fast. I leaned over her, pressing my chest against her back and cupped her breasts in my hands. She screamed my name again and her walls clamped around me.

But I still couldn't stop.

My needs were growling stronger.

I growled furiously and twisted my hands into her hair. I pulled her up, wrapping one hand around her waist as I continued to pound into her. Her head fell against my chest and my hands moved to cup her breasts firmly in the palm of my hands. I tweaked and twisted her nipples until she bucked her hips into me, her walls clamping tighter around me this time.

"Oh, fuck Jasper!" She cried as I massaged her clit. My head nuzzled into her neck. I could feel my release coming as I rode out her orgasm, my cock fighting to stay inside her spasming wet core.

I exploded into her as she came. I could feel my venom pulsing out of my dick and pushing deep inside her. I kissed and licked at her neck but it was too much.

_I needed more._

_I wanted it._

_I craved it. _

I lick her neck, coating it with my venom. I bared my teeth and flicked my tongue over her pulse point where the blood runs thick and fast. My teeth graze her neck as I push more pleasure into her body, continuing her orgasm, sending her higher than she's ever felt. My body tingled with anticipation, the feel of her smooth skin against my mouth, her blood dripping fast into my mouth. I could feel myself getting hard again and thrust into her sweet pussy, relentless in my movements. My hand gripped her body closer to mine. My free hand reached up into her hair again, pulling her neck to the side so I could have more access.

"Mine," I hissed in her ear and plunged my teeth into her soft throat. She gasped but I was too far gone to care.

"Jasper, no," she said softly. Her hands clawed at my tight grip but it was useless. I was the stronger one.

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

I felt her delicious blood pour over my tongue. I moaned in pleasure and continued my thrusts into her sopping pussy. My tongue bathed in her purest essence.

So luscious.

I had never tasted anyone better than this little angel.

"Jasper," she moaned. "Please, Jasper you have to stop." I could feel her heart beginning to slow as her body buckled against mine but I held her up, pouring myself into her again. I didn't think I'd ever stop cumming. I exploded over and over again. The pleasure of her blood and her pussy milking me sent me over the top and into a blissful like state.

When her heart stopped beating and there was no more blood left in her body I pulled out of her and dropped her onto the bed. She fell limp out of my arms and I licked my lips clean, enjoying every last drop.

My body final felt satisfied.

More satisfied than I have in the centuries I've existed.

I looked down at the bed, my eyes focusing on Isabel's limp dead body. A pain so fierce, I cried out, crushed my body.

The pain sliced through my heart over and over again as I stared at her unmoving body.

She was gone.

Forever.

What have I done?

I could feel the venom pooling in my eyes and running freely down my cheeks.

They say a vampire only cries when he loses his mate.

I felt a strange blanket of darkness washing over me. My head spun and my vision blurred.

I wanted to die.

To scream.

To roar in anger at my lack of restraint.

I killed her.

My body trembled with the pain coursing through my veins.

Her blood flowed inside of me. I felt its burn scorching my insides. It did not belong in my body.

Guilt wrecked through me.

I killed her.

I killed my mate.

I killed my angel.

The darkness overtook my senses then, and I curled onto the bed. I pulled her limp delicate body into my arms as the world around me went black and I wished it would stay black for the rest of my eternity.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the hot sun on my bare back. My mind was fuzzy and, for the first time in my vampire life, my body ached. I squinted into the bright morning sun, unsure what had happened.

I tuned over with a groan. My head throbbed. When I realized I was naked all realization came flooding back to me. The memories of last night filled my mind. I could still taste her sweet blood on my tongue.

I couldn't feel a thing.

My body was just numb with the pain.

I'd killed my mate.

My sweet angel.

My beautiful Isabel would never see the sunrise again. I'd never get to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her.

I never told her last night.

I turned to face her beautiful body, to see the damage I inflicted upon my sweet angel.

But she wasn't there.

I threw myself off the bed, searching the entire apartment, calling her name over and over again. Had I dreamed her? Was she a figment of my deteriorating mind? But I couldn't have, vampires don't sleep, although I seemed to last night.

But still there was no sign of her anywhere in the apartment.

Nothing.


End file.
